


The Little Things

by LadyAshlaLordBogen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAshlaLordBogen/pseuds/LadyAshlaLordBogen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadia is an inner-city orphan, one that will be kicked out in 7 months on her 16th birthday.  Talia is looking for her little sister that disappeared 8 years ago.  Nadia wants a home.  Talia wants her sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

Buddy. My first childhood friend. He got me through everything from sniffles to funerals. God help us all if I ever lost him when I was younger. Buddy was a stuffed and very colorful catapillar. First I should back up and introduce myself. My name’s Nadia, Nadia Al Jhilani. I’m 15 years old and an orphan at St. Agnes’ Home for Orphaned Girls. My parents died in a car accident when I was 8. I got over it. Until recently I thought I was the only one left from my family until I met Talia.  
One blustery January day the matron called me down from my Geometry class to meet someone. I was surprised for the simple reason that I was 15 and far too old to be adopted. Matron was in the sitting room with a businesswoman she introduced as Talia Al Jhilani. Ms. Al Jhilani was slender, muscular, curvy, and foreign. Arabic descent I would guess even without the name Al Jhilani as a surname. Her skin was the color of the inside of an almond with liquid chocolate eyes and untamed curly brown hair with natural highlights. Much like I suspected I would look like when I was older.  
I smiled and laid on the pretty orphan girl act. Ms. Al Jhilani gave me the evil eye and said “Drop the act. I know a good actress when I see one. I would like you to give me a sample of your DNA please. You match the description of my sister that has been missing since she was 8 and you are the same age.” I nodded and the businesswoman swabbed the inside of my cheek with one of those swabs you see on cop shows. As Ms. Al Jhilani left, she threw over her shoulder “Call me Talia. Even if you turn out not to be my sister, we most definitely would have an internship for you at the company if you want it.” I smiled a genuine smile and murmured a “thanks.” At least I had a possible job now after I left the orphanage.  
The next day was a Saturday, so I was doing homework in my shared dorm room with the 3 other older girls. I was the oldest at 15, the others being 14, 13 and 12. At St. Agnes, you timed out at 16 years old and had to find a new place to live. Usually it was the streets or the sewers. If it was the streets, then pray that you make enough money so that you don’t have to resort to prostitution. If it was the sewers, prepare to learn to fight. If you fought well enough and learned quickly enough, there were certain groups that would take notice of you and pull you into their organizations. These are the lessons that I learnt when I moved from the ‘possible adoptee’ dorm to the ‘there’s no way she’ll ever get adopted because she’s too old’ dorm. These are the lessons that I taught the younger girls once they reached their 13th birthday.  
As I laid on my bed, I smiled at Buddy and put down my pen when someone knocked at the door. Talia or Matron probably “Can I come in?” Talia asked in her melodious alto voice.  
“Of course Talia” I smiled warmly and stood up.  
“The DNA test was a match. You are my little sister.” Talia seemed to choke up for a minute, and then said “can I adopt you?” She sounded so young, so hopeful, that I couldn’t say anything but yes. God, I had a family. I—I don’t know how I feel really, excited, nervous, shocked. I’m going to have a permanent home, a future now. I won’t have to become a gangster or a prostitute. I won’t have to live in constant fear that I would get kicked out when I was 16. Talia broke me out of my thoughts by hugging me, murmuring Nadia, little sister into my ear and kissing my cheek. Thank God I understood Arabic, having grown up speaking English, Portuguese, Arabic, and Mandarin. I smiled and said “Shall we start the paperwork, Sister?” Talia smiled deviously  
“I believe we shall.” I relaxed and started to pack my things, making sure I had Buddy. It was time to move on. Finally! When I was younger, I only had Buddy as my family. Now that I’m older I have Talia, but I will not lose my old friend ever.


End file.
